


Kiss Me.

by sn0wghost



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wghost/pseuds/sn0wghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From one to the other and back again, there was only one way this would ever end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me.

He wouldn’t kiss her, not when the boys in the playground urged him on. She threw her toys at him and cried, the other girls took her by her dainty digits and played with her skirts until she smiled again. He wanted her to smile at him like that, too.

He wouldn’t kiss her, not with her scarred knees and breath that tasted like a promise of something sickly sweet, sticking his teeth together.   
Their hands interwove and became infinite, the one constant that pulled him back each time his head ventured too far into the clouds; those same hands slid in to his hair and across his chest, begging in their fingertips and promises written across her knuckles. Yet still, he would not kiss her.

He wouldn’t kiss her, not now with her hair all cut and makeup down her face. Her mouth puckered in a grimace, despair painting the colour in her cheeks a deathly grey without shame. Shaking limbs carried her to bed and he lay beside her sleeping form, feeling the bones against her skin like the ghost of a promise that would never come to light yet was already beginning.

He wouldn’t kiss them, not when everything was a mess and he saw no way out. Even if they were what he saw when his eyes were closed and years down the line he’d look back and wonder why not now, he wouldn’t do it.

He wouldn’t kiss them, not with razor sharp words falling from their tongue, midnight intentions dripping on their skin and lighting them up from inside. Hair that was blond now hung in dirty brown streaks, the smell of death touched them and he was scared they were rotting from the inside out. Their lungs strained with every breath and he watched their chest, bound down as if the world would tear it off otherwise.

He wouldn’t kiss them, not now with their new leather squeaking as they walked side by side. Their fingers brushed and left bruises on his hands, their words left marks on his heart, each moment passed in silence sliced through his resolve. Discovery was their forte and the world was their oyster, walking through streets of full people never being seen yet always in plain sight.

He wouldn’t kiss him, not when he came out of the waiting room with eyes that closed in on everything and saw nothing at all. When the light from their life flowed away like the most careless river, no dam to stop it all from draining.

He wouldn’t kiss him, not with the eyes of everyone watching them. Even alone they were watched, the walls had ears and their very own bed had eyes. The stories the floors could tell if their mouths were allowed to open would bring white hairs to anyone with the wits about them to listen. Life had scarred them both, for better and for worse.

He wouldn’t kiss him, not now that the medicine was working and he was changing. Voices lowering, the binding moved to scars that looked fresh and yet as old as their weary bones felt. Like frightened birds his fingers dove their way in to his hair, like hers had into his all those years ago; yet it was no time at all. They were different people then, they were children, there was so much they had learned and yet there was still so much to keep on learning.  
A gentle whirlwind of everything they had been through, and everything they would yet go through consumed them.

Within the eye of the storm, he kissed the girl he watched grow up into the young man he had always loved.


End file.
